


horizon

by words_unravel



Series: tumblr tropes [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gen, Road Trips, Tumblr Memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 21:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/words_unravel/pseuds/words_unravel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been four days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	horizon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anonymous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous/gifts).



> Written for the prompt Louis/Zayn, roadtrip, from the [tumblr tropes meme](http://temptmetobelieve.tumblr.com/post/36696399236/tropes). As always, any mistakes are mine and mine alone.

* * *

Zayn wakes up alone in the car. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he looks around to find they're parked at a gas pump. Louis is nowhere to be found so Zayn stumbles out of the vehicles. He doesn't walk very far, only far enough to light a fag. The burn of the smoke feels good, steadies him. 

He's just finishing up when Louis steps outside of the building. He tosses a package to Zayn, who fumbles it for a second before getting a hold of it. It's a package of twinkies and Zayn can't help but grimace. Louis laughs. "C'mon mate, American roadtrip, American snacks."

Zayn takes one last drag, dropping the butt and grinding it under the toe of his boot. "You could have gotten something decent, Tommo." It earns him a scoff and he slides into the passenger seat just as Louis revs the engine. 

"You still okay to drive?" he asks a moment later. Louis doesn't answer out loud, just gives him a short nod. They pull back out onto the road.

 

Zayn lets the silence go for another half hour or so. "Louis--"

"Don't." The word is short, clipped, and he watches Louis's lips go white with how hard they're pressed together. Zayn would let it go, he would. Except it's been four days. 

Four days since Louis showed up at his door. 

Four days since Zayn packed his bag and passport and boarded a plane to the states.

Four days since Louis had picked up the rental and they'd started driving. 

Zayn could count the number of words they'd spoken in those four days on both his hands and still have fingers left over. None of them include Liam's name.

"You need to talk about it, Lou," he finally says. Louis's mouth goes impossibly tighter. Reaching over, Zayn brushes his fingers across the back of Louis's neck. Soft, comforting. 

It must do the trick because Louis's shoulders lower; his jaw relaxes. Zayn does it again, then just leaves his hand there, curled around the back of Louis's neck. The skin is warm under his fingers, warm against his palm. 

"I know," Louis tells him. The words are quiet, nearly lost in the sound of the wheels on the road. "Just. Not yet, okay?"

Zayn hums. "But soon?" Louis nods.

"Soon."

 

The road is clear in front of them and they keep driving.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt request answered [here](http://temptmetobelieve.tumblr.com/post/36861810650/zayn-louis-roadtrip).


End file.
